


Святая невинность

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Guthrie women make everything better, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: У Элинор Гатри больше общего с её кузиной Лидией, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.





	Святая невинность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды Black Sails.  
> AU относительно большинства событий четвертого сезона.  
> Лидия Гатри - дальняя родственница Элинор, которая появляется в седьмой серии четвертого сезона, молоденькая девушка, большая поклонница кровавых историй про пиратов.

Визиты к родне жены в Бостон (или Филадельфию, смотря по сезону) губернатор Нью-Провиденса ненавидел и каждый раз мечтал поскорее вернуться в Нассау или хотя бы просто убраться подальше от этого гадюшника, как он мысленно именовал массачусетских Гатри. Элинор говорила о них примерно в тех же выражениях вслух (исключительно в приватной обстановке, разумеется), особо теплыми словами поминая любимую бабулю. Это не мешало ей вести с Марион оживленную переписку, во все детали которой она мужа не посвящала, и это ужасно раздражало. Еще больше раздражала Вудса Роджерса сама миссис Гатри — старая хрычовка была дотошной, как все его кредиторы и инвесторы вместе взятые, хитрой, как английские крючкотворы, и жадной, как Ост-Индская компания. Нет, хуже! От компании ему удалось в свое время откупиться, дав взятку. На Марион Гатри попытки уболтать не действовали, воззвания к родственным чувствам стекали как с гуся вода, а армия бухгалтеров, служившая ей словно рабы египетскому фараону, не оставляла шансов утаить хотя бы пенс доходов. А еще у Марион была внучка Лидия, обожавшая все, связанное с пиратством, и это было, знаете ли, слишком!  
— А это правда, что вы лично повесили капитана Вейна? — обратилась к нему Лидия, когда он во время своего первого визита в Бостон ожидал встречи с Марион в гостиной.  
— Это сильно сказано, — пробормотал Вудс. Он тогда еще недооценивал степень угрозы, исходившей от этой милой с виду рыжеволосой девчушки лет пятнадцати или шестнадцати. Кожа Лидии была усыпана веснушками, на щеках играл румянец, а платье розовых тонов наводило на мысль о чаепитиях с подругами, во время которых юные девы обменивались невинными сплетнями и поедали пирожные. Никакого сходства с Элинор, одним словом. Ну, если не считать, что у той тоже было целое одно розовое платье, ужасно ей не шедшее, к слову. «Ты в нем похожа на клумбу», — не зная, как повежливее намекнуть на сей печальный факт, пробормотал Вудс, когда жена продемонстрировала ему обновку. «Значит, бабуле Марион понравится, — заключила Элинор. — Что? Это только для поездок в Бостон. Буду ходить в нем по балам и званым обедам. Тамошние приличные дамы из богатых похожи на цветочные кусты или вроде того в своих нарядах».  
— Но вы же там присутствовали? — продолжала допытываться Лидия, которой сходство с садовым декором вовсе не мешало проявлять интерес к столь мрачной вещи как казни.  
— Да, конечно, — не подумав, соврал Вудс. Он пытался расслышать, о чем говорит Джозеф Гатри в кабинете — до него долетали только отдельные слова, из которых ничего нельзя было понять, а Лидия выглядела такой безобидной...  
— И как это было? Ему сразу сломало шею, или он долго болтался в петле и, ну... — Лидия, обхватив горло руками, скорчила жуткую гримасу, не переставая мило хлопать глазками, — дергал ногами и все такое?  
— Сразу, — отрезал Вудс, желая побыстрее покончить с неприятной темой беседы.  
— Это неинтересно, — опечалилась Лидия. — Я люблю, когда они долго корчатся в петле, задыхаясь, и дрыгают ногами. У нас на въезде в город много кто висит, некоторые совсем разложились и все в мухах, но мама не разрешает мне с Элизабет ездить туда на прогулку.  
Вудс поневоле ощутил сочувствие к матушке Лидии.  
— А Милли Парсонс ходила туда с братом в воскресенье после церкви. Они взяли с собой садовую лопатку и искали корень мандрагоры. И они-таки его нашли, но мама Милли отобрала и велела выпороть обоих, — угроза порки мисс Лидию, кажется, совершенно не смущала. — Вы искали когда-нибудь корень мандрагоры?  
— Как-то не приходилось, — пробормотал Вудс, желая оказаться подальше от этой настырной девицы.  
— Я бы ужасно хотела попробовать. У нас тут так скучно, не то что у вас там в Нассау, с пиратами и всем прочим.  
«О да, только и делаем, что развлекаемся, днем и ночью. То пираты нападут, то денег нет, то еще какая напасть.»  
К счастью, тут явился слуга, сообщивший, что миссис Гатри готова его принять, и это спасло губернатора Нью-Провиденса от продолжения разговора о прелестях Нассау. На время.

***

— А твою кузину Лидию не собираются в ближайшее время выдать замуж? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Вудс у жены, когда она собирала вещи перед поездкой в Бостон — хорошей прислуги на место миссис Хадсон, вернувшейся в Лондон, к детям, так и не нашлось. Ездить к массачусетским Гатри приходилось по очереди, и все равно губернаторский совет каждый раз возмущался. Вудс даже заподозрил, что мистер Сомс неравнодушен к Элинор, иначе с чего бы ему так нервничать из-за её отъезда, но потом сообразил, что тот просто боится упускать бывшую королеву воров из вида — мало ли что она может учинить, оставшись без присмотра.  
— Замуж? С чего бы? Она еще ребенок.  
Замуж Лидии и впрямь было рано, но это означало бы, что она переедет к мужу и перестанет донимать Вудса расспросами о пиратах, кровавых подробностях жизни Нью-Провиденса и других малоприятных вещах каждый раз, как они оказываются в одном помещении. По неясным причинам это вызывало у него чувство, близкое к панике, что было очень странно. Еще страннее было то, что отвязаться от Лидии у него совершенно не получалось.  
— Ну-у-у, не знаю, по-моему, ей необходима твердая рука, — «Её необходимо выпороть, но семья с этим очевидно не справляется».  
— Ты сейчас говоришь как миссис Флетчер, — скорчила озадаченную гримасу Элинор. — Что это на тебя нашло? Мужа ей присмотрел, что ли?  
— Эм-м-м..  
— Пожалей этого несчастного — ему же придется быть нянькой. Она доставучая избалованная дуреха, — признала Элинор. — Но иногда я ей завидую.  
Вудс ошарашенно воззрился на жену. Сама Лидия неоднократно распиналась о том, как завидует Элинор — она ведь живет в Нассау, знакома с известными пиратами — капитаном Флинтом, капитаном Вейном, капитаном Тичем (от одного перечисления имен у Вудса начинали дергаться глаз и ныть челюсть в месте старого ранения) и пережила столько приключений! Захват города пиратами — это, должно быть, так волнительно! Какая жалость, что Лидии там не было, все её подружки умерли бы от зависти!  
— Чему там завидовать-то? Она в миллион раз глупее тебя. И эти её вечные расспросы о пиратах...  
— Она понятия не имеет, о чем говорит, — задумчиво, почти мечтательно протянула Элинор, прижимая к груди сложенную юбку. Вудс так редко видел подобное выражение на лице жены, что аж моргнул от удивления. — Как думаешь, ей понравилось бы в Нассау?  
«Мамочки!» К счастью — или нет? — губернатор Нассау хорошо умел скрывать свои эмоции. В большинстве случаев.  
— Вряд ли это похоже на её фантазии, — процедил он.  
— О нет, — коварно сверкнула глазами Элинор, — гораздо, гораздо увлекательнее. Надо привезти ей подарок. Как думаешь, бельевая веревка подойдет? Скажу, что на ней кого-нибудь повесили, Лидия будет в полном восторге.  
— Бельевая слишком тонкая.  
— Да, и в самом деле. Взять кусок свиной кости — и выдать за останки пирата, — Элинор подмигнула мужу  
— Ах ты мошенница!  
— Иногда, если достаточно долго расписывать ей всякое про пиратов и Нассау, Лидия пересказывает мне то, что слышала сама — она обожает подслушивать, — призналась Элинор. — Обычно это всякие глупости, но иногда она узнает что-то важное и сама не понимает, насколько это ценно.  
— Что? Ты серьезно? — Вудс ушам своим не мог поверить.  
— Я как-то разговорилась с ней от скуки, с тоски хотелось повеситься на том дурацком балу, и мы обе подпирали стенку — я плохо танцую, а Лидию почти никто не приглашает, кроме как из вежливости. И она возьми, да и проболтайся мне о переговорах её дедушки с представителем другой компании. Тайных переговорах! Джозеф был бы в бешенстве, если б узнал, что она кому-то сказала..  
— Ох-х. Вот это да. И много полезного она успела тебе сообщить?  
— Да не особенно, — смутилась Элинор. — У Джозефа и Марион дела в разных частях Нового Света, и обычно это никак не связано с Нассау, но мне так скучно среди всех этих напыщенных индюков и клуш, что это как игра. Я выдумываю какую-нибудь небылицу — не правду же говорить, у неё язык как помело, — а она взамен рассказывает что-нибудь мне.  
— Ты определенно слишком много общалась с Макс, — нервно рассмеялся Вудс. — А почему мне не рассказала?  
— Ну так не станет же она с тобой болтать о Нассау, ты такой серье-езный, — Элинор сделала страшные глаза. — И вообще губернатор, она-то все больше пиратами интересуется. Горячие парни под черным флагом, не то что занудные английские вояки.  
— Хм.  
— Да ладно! — Элинор удивленно вздернула брови.  
— Ты бы знала, сколько раз она расспрашивала меня про тот чертов испанский галеон. — книжек мисс Гатри не читала, зато Вудс узнал много различных версий происшедшего, почерпнутых девушкой из газет. Некоторые были... очень причудливыми.  
— Ох-х.  
— Я готов был сбежать от неё вопреки хорошим манерам.  
— Да уж, представляю.  
— Подожди-ка. Ты сейчас сказала, что я скучный?  
— Что? Нет.  
— И занудный?!  
— Нет!  
— Я так и обидеться могу.  
— Э-эй!  
До Вудса начало кое-что доходить:  
— Все эти выдумки про Нассау, которые я слышал от Лидии...  
— М-м-м? — Элинор слегка покраснела.  
— Про то, как пираты, захватив город, устроили танцы нагишом на главной площади и вылакали все вино из наших погребов...  
— Согласись, вино-таки пострадало.  
— И как лазутчики Флинта пробрались в город, переодевшись священниками.  
— План вполне в его духе, — не моргнув глазом, ответила Элинор.  
— И как мароны при помощи магии подняли мертвецов на кладбище Нассау, и нашим солдатам пришлось с ними сражаться.  
— Газеты Лидия тоже читает. К тому же, насколько я помню, в той истории люди лейтенанта Атли победили.  
— Ты нарассказывала ей кучу небылиц, которые она передала своим подружкам, а те — своим, и теперь все думают, что у нас тут балаган с пиратами-пасторами и африканской магией.  
— Я скучала по Нассау. И не забывай про газеты!  
— И это после всех наших усилий сделать Нью-Провиденс приличной английской колонией. Я жажду извинений.  
— Дверь закрою, и будут тебе извинения.  
Топот ног в коридоре помешал Элинор продолжить.  
— Что еще, Атли? — поморщился губернатор Нью-Провиденса. Вот так всегда в этом вашем Нассау — вечно кто-нибудь прерывает на самом интересном месте.  
— Мои люди арестовали в городе подозрительного пастора, — отчитался Атли. — Он клянется, что прибыл сюда с материка для распространения слова Божия, но никто не видел, как он высаживался, и при нем куча странных амулетов и мешочков с травами.  
— Ну вот, а ты говоришь «небылицы», — хмыкнула Элинор.  
— Пастор, подозреваемый в пиратстве, говорите? Да еще и колдун. — «Лидия будет в восторге». — Твоя кузина точно не шпионит за нами для Флинта? 


End file.
